Adventures in running
by felicitysmoak04
Summary: Amy spends her mornings on the Treadmill watching a beauty in front of her. Only craziness can follow.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writting fanfic or anything for that matter. Please review and be honest! I don't own Faking It or the Characters.**

I hate running. Like hate it with every part of my being. Yet here I am every day before my classes. Running like something is chasing me. Running with the hopes that some day i will actually like it. i don't think that will ever happen. Really the only thing that keeps me going day in and day out at this gym is the fact that Karma is always on the elliptical machine in front of me. Yes, I know I sound like a stalker but Im not. Karma is in a few of my classes. Our college campus is pretty small is its not uncommon to share classes with people. Karma is the kind of girl that everyone wants to be with. Guy or girl it doesn't matter. Her auburn hair, her smile, her laugh all things that make me want to spend every day just being around her. So seeing her every morning at 7am makes this stupid treadmill just a bit easier to to face.

I'm pretty sure that Karma has no idea that I exist let alone know that every day I spend an hour staring at the way her hips move while she glides on the elliptical. I always make sure to stay on the treadmill until after she leaves. I don't want her to think I am here just for her. But today, I'm not sure I'm gonna make it until after she leaves. I knew I shouldn't have gone out last night with Shane. He is always wanting to stay out late and find his boy de jur. Getting just 4 hours of sleep before coming to the gym was a dumb thing. I'm gonna have to get off this treadmill.

I walk slowly into the locker room. Jell-o thats all I can think of cause thats all my legs feel like. I walk into the locker area, grab my bag and head for the stalls. I need to change into my swim suit before going into the sauna. I'm not one of those girls who likes to sit in there in just a towel and a smile. I don't usually sit in the sauna. I find it awkward and boring. But today I knew I would need it. It always makes my muscles feel so much better. As I sit down in the sauna and finally get comfortable (I mean how comfortable can one be while sitting in 120 degree dry heat) the door to the room opens. To my surprise and honestly joy Karma comes walking in. She smiles sweetly at me and introduces herself.

"Hi Amy, I'm Karma. We have poli sci together" My mouth drops open. Holy shit she knows MY name. I try to speak but nothing comes out of my ever so dry mouth. I just awkwardly sit there and some how create a smile with my dry ass lips.

"Well ok then, guess your not much for small talk, huh?" Karma says with a sly smirk.

"Shit sorry, I just didn't expect you to come in here. Ni-Nice to meet you." I finally squeak out.

"So you're pretty dedicated to that treadmill!" she says with that same smirk.

"Umm yeah I guess so." I'm so lost for words at this point. She has noticed me before, she knows I'm here every day, just like she is? I had no idea she even knew I was around. I want to say more but my stomach is doing flip flops and my heart is racing faster then is healthy I'm sure.

"Wow, you really don't like small talk. This is not how I thought this conversation would go."

From somewhere deep inside I get the courage to form an entire thought into words. "Not how you thought this conversation would go? So you've thought about talking to me before just right now?"

"Well of course, Amy, I've been trying to figure out a way to talk to you for a while."

"Really? Why?" is all I can seem to say.

"Well I mean you have been staring at my ass every morning for the majority of the semester, I just figured we should talk at some point."

Im sure my face turned about three shades of red when Karma busted out this fact. I once again open and closed my mouth multiple times praying that some words would come out. Once again I failed.

"No need to turn all red on me, I'm flattered by the attention from such a beautiful lady."

Now I'm positive no words are going to come out of my mouth. There is no way in hell I will ever be able to come up with a witty response. Before I even know what is happening, Karma stands up and unwraps her body from the towel that was covering her. Obviously she is not one who find it awkward to be in just a towel and a smile. At at this point the towel is on the floor and she is left with only a smile. My eyes comb over her gorgeous curves and her amazingly toned body. If I thought my mouth was dry before, I had no idea what dry was.

"Like what you see?" Karma asks as she moves closer to me.

It was at that moment that I realized where all the moisture in my body went...right in between my legs.

"Umm yeah, no, I mean yeah of course." I feel like standing up and running, yet I am frozen. I can't move a muscle.

"Yeah I figured you might. I mean I'm guessing with all that staring you have been doing this semester you would have imagined what I looked like in this condition. Do I meet your expectations?"

"Surpass is more like it." I can't believe this is happening. I mean what the hell is going on? Is this real? Am I going to wake up cause this is just a dream? Karma is now standing directly in front of me in all her naked glory. All I really want to do it stand up and kiss every inch of her. But what I end up doing it just sitting there. Which turns out to be not so bad cause Karma moves closer and then straddles my lap. She leans in to kiss me while I stare at her full pillow lips. Oh my god, Karma Ashcroft is about to kiss me while sitting on my lap butt ass naked.

Its not until my face hits the moving treadmill and I go flying off the back of the machine that I realize I was lost in a day dream. Its not until Karma Ashcroft is standing over me, fully clothed, that I realize that not only has this all be in my head, but I have managed to make myself look like a total idiot in front of the most beautiful girl on campus.

"Oh my God, Amy, are you ok?" Karma says trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shit, yeah I'm fine." I mumble.

"Too much staring at my ass and not enough paying attention to the machine , I suppose?" She says with a wink and smirk.

Fuck...she knows my name, the fact that I stare at her ass, and that I am the most clumsy person on campus. I knew I shouldn't have come to the gym today.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to add more to this story. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews I have already recieved!**

"You fell off of the treadmill...like right on your face?" Shane said while laughing at my story.

"Shut up! I can't fuckin stand you." I say as I punch Shane in the arm.

"Damn girl, that hurt! Guess you really have been working out a lot." Shane once again says while laughing at me. "I can't believe that you not only fell off the treadmill but that you did it right in front of THE Karma Ashcroft. That's the icing on the cake for your story."

"Shane, why do you have to be such a jerk? I already feel like a complete ass I don't need any more help from you."

"Alright my little clumsy bunny, look at the positive. Karma knows YOUR name and she knows you like to look at her. And it doesn't really sound like she is too bothered by that."

"Yeah but some how that doesn't make me feel any better, Shane. How am I going to face her in class later?"

"That, my dear Amy, is the question of the day. Please let me know how it goes. Text ya later, babe." Shane practically skipped away from me as he headed to his next class as I headed to Poli Sci.

I feel like I have ants in my pants as I sit in the back row of the lecture hall. I can't sit still and I am constantly looking at every female that walks into the class. Only 1 minute left until class starts and Karma still hasn't walked through the door. Thank God! Maybe I won't have to face her today.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today is your lucky day. We have a special guest speaker so you wont have to listen to me drone on and one this afternoon." My professor proclaims to the class room and a few students clap and cheer for the new speaker. As everyone is happy that we wont be listening to Dr, Boring for the next three hours I feel a sense of relief as I realize that I won't have to face Karma and the awkwardness of my falling in the gym.

Right as I finally become comfortable in my chair I see someone coming down my row. She sits in the seat next to me. "Hey sexy, hows that body of yours?" Karma whispers with a twinkle in her eye.

"Umm what?" is all I could said. Did she really just ask about my body?

"If I took a fall like you did this morning my body would be sore as hell, so I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh right. I'm ok just a bruised knee and ego. Not too much to worry about really." I whisper back while trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Yeah I would say falling on your face would be a blow to the ego. But at least you are ok and now we have something to talk abou

"Yeah I guess thats true, but we probably shouldn't be doing so much talking in class. I don't wanna get kicked out." I say to Karma hoping to end this conversation about my fall as fast as possible.

"Good point. How about after class? Wanna grab coffee at the brew shop?" Karma asks me while showing that beautiful smile.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." I say to Karma.

Karma leans in closer to me and whispers directly in my ear, "Good, I can't wait to talk in a place that doesn't require so much whispering. The goose bumps line my body as she speaks quietly into my ear.

Oh man, this girl is something else. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

The next hour moved slower than five o'clock traffic in LA. I have no idea who the guest speaker is and I have no idea what this man is even talking about. All I can think about is the fact that Karma Ashcroft is sitting in the chair next to me, I keep catching her staring at me and smiling, and that as soon as this man shuts the hell up I will be on my way to coffee with her.

Karma puts a piece of paper in front of me on the table. Do you have any idea what this man is talking about? I laugh as I read the words. It was like she was reading my mind.

Not a fuckin clue. I scribble back.

Wanna get the hell out of here? Karma writes, I look up at her and see the seductive glimmer in her eye.

"Let's go." I whisper to her. I actually have no idea why the hell I would agree to leave class early, I never leave classes early and I'm beyond terrified to have a conversation with this girl. Am I even going to be able to hold up my end of this conversation?

As Karma stands to walk out of the lecture hall she turns around to look at me. Its like she is making sure I will follow her. I smile at her and stand up. Yep, I would follow this girl anywhere. I have no idea what I am getting myself into, but with a body like that, I'll take my chances. I watch Karma move quickly out of the hall only to have her stop right outside the door. As I walk through the door way I practically run right into her. The door shuts behind me and pushes me just that much closer to her.

"Hi" she says. God, her voice is sexy. Its deep and sultry. The kind that makes you want to just listen to her all day long.

"Hey" I say back with a smile.

"Ready to spend some time staring at my face and not my ass?" She chuckles while saying it and I can immediately tell that my face goes from white to red. "No need to be embarrassed, gorgeous. Its flattering."

At a loss for words I just stand there and look at her. "Well then, I guess we should head to the brew shop." Karma seems disappointed or annoyed (I'm not sure which) that my flirting skills are no where near her level. I begin to mentally beat myself up when I realize that Karma is still looking at me with an inquisitive look on her face. "What?" I ask her.

"I can tell you are thinking about a mile a minute in that pretty little head of yours, but you don't really talk that much, huh?"

Man this girl can read me like a book. People usually can't do that. They think that I am snobby or stuck up or mean- which is totally not me. People rarely ever sum me up and get it right. But this girl, she's got skills. I find myself relieved that she can do this. It seems odd, but I'm really liking the fact that she seems to have the ability to actually see me.

"Sorry", I finally spit out. "I guess I'm just nervous or something."

"I make you nervous." Karma says this almost like its an honor or a badge or something.

"Yeah, I guess you do." I smile at her as we turn to walk away from the lecture hall and towards the brew shop.

We both order our drinks and sit at a small table in the corner of the place. Its quiet in here and I start to feel like the ants are back in my pants. I don't know what has gotten into me but I can't seem to get it together. Its obvious that Karma can tell I am anxious and so she attempts to lead the conversation. She asks about the classes I'm taking, what my major is, what I do for fun and where I am from. It doesn't take long for me to begin to become comfortable in the interactions. I begin to ask her similar questions. Things seem to be going great until she just had to bring up the gym.

"So what happened this morning? How does one actually fall totally off a treadmill?" She asks.

I can feel the redness return to my face. "Just thinking to hard about stuff I guess."

"Like what? Me naked?" Karma slyly asks. It was at that moment that the iced vanilla coffee I just put into my mouth came flying out again. All over the table, Karma's hands and of course her face.

"Oh my God." I choke out in between coughs. "I'm such an idiot I can't believe that just happened." I grabbed the napkins from the table and lean forward to wipe off her face and arms. The whole time she just sits there staring at me with her mouth wide open. It isn't until I have apologized what seems like a million times that she finally busts out laughing.

"Holy shit. This has to be one of the funniest things that has ever happened to me." She says while laughing.

"Oh man, I just want to die right now. I am so sorry Karma. I don't even know how to apologize enough."

Karma grabs more napkins and dabs the remaining coffee off of her face, arms and hands. "No worries, wouldn't be the first time I had wet sticky liquids on my face."

At this point I'm so over being embarrassed or shocked by the words that fly out of Karma's mouth that I just begin to laugh. We both sit looking at each other laughing until we begin to cry.

"Totally NOT how I saw this going." I say to Karma as we both decrease the laughing.

"Me either, but I'm ok with that. Its the unexpected that makes life worth living."


	4. Chapter 4

"So in one days time you fell off the treadmill which led to you talking to Karma for the first time AND THEN you spit your drink in her face. Epic, Raudenfeld!" Shane teases as we walk to the dinning hall.

"Yeah, obviously not my best moments. But, she still asked for my number after coffee."

"But it will be a miracle if she ever uses it." He fires

"Actually, dweeb, we've been texting all afternoon. She wants to hang out Friday night. I guess there is a party at Sigma Chi and she wants us to go together."

"Reeaalllly" Shane says with a twinkle in his eyes. "You gonna go? Frat parties are not much of your thing."

"I'm gonna go. I mean she asked me, I can't say no to her. I'll just pre-game it before I go. It can't hurt to get a good buzz going before we show up to a house full of druken dip shits who want to bang everything that walks through the door.

"Yeah, I mean you can't do any worse then your recent sober antics." Without even stopping for a breath, Shane begins to jump up and down screaming "Yeah my Amy is growing up and going to her very first frat party! What am I going to dress you in?"

"Umm, I'm gonna dress myself thank you very much."

"This should be interesting." Shane says while rolling his eyes.

The rest of the week flew by between classes, homework, seeing Karma in class and texting her every evening. We didn't have much face to face interaction and I'm starting to wonder if she is worried about being in public with me. I mean I do tend to cause a scene when I am with her.

Buzz

Karma: _Hey sexy you excited for tonight?_

My face turns red when I read her words. How does she do this to me all the time. I don't think I will ever get used to her thinking I'm hot.

Me: _I think so. You?_

K: _OF COURSE! Drinkin dancin you me what is there to not be excited for. I'll meet ya out front Smith Hall at 10 and then we can walk to the house together. That work?_

Me: _Yeah sounds good. R U gonna pre-game at all?_

K: _Nope. I wanna remember as much of this night as I can. Plus I don't have anything to pregame with! LOL_

I decide to limit my pre gaming to just a few shots of vodka. I'm feeling a slight buzz. Just enough for my nerves to disappear. I get to Smith Hall just a few minutes before 10 and wait for Karma. I see her walking up to me. She wearing the most perfect outfit. Jean shorts that hit her legs at the right spot to show off her toned legs and a tank top that hugs her in all the right spots. Its tight and low enough to make me stare at her chest for a few seconds longer than I wanted too. Karma notices and smiles at me but says nothing. She seems a bit nervous and I'm not sure how to handle this Karma. We start walking to the house.

"It's kinda chilly" Karma says as we walk.

"Well maybe if you would have remembered to put some clothes on you wouldn't be so cold!" I say as I smile at her.

"Oh, I really thought you would like my outfit" Karma says sounding almost deflated.

"Umm I never said I didn't like it. Its actually the opposite really. You look sexy as hell" The liquid courage was taking over and I liked the way this interaction was going. Karma made me nervous, but right now I didn't even notice. All I could focus on was the way that Karma's smile shown brightly in the dark of the night.

"Here we are" Karma says as we walk up to the house. "Ready for a good time?"

"Lets go" I say as I grab Karma's hand and walk towards the front door.

Karma leads the way as we walk through the door. All the eyes in the room land on Karma as we walk in. She has this way about her that makes everyone just stop and stare at her. The perfectly fitting tank top and shorts don't hurt either. I feel all my nerves pick back up when I realize that now the majority of the eyes that were once on Karma are now on me.

"Wanna get a drink?" Karma says to me. She can tell that my nerves are on high alert at this point.

"YES" I say back to her.

She walks us towards the kitchen where she grabs two beers and hands me one. I frown when she hands me the drink. I hate beer almost more than running. But I figure if Karma can make running doable, she might have the same effect on drinking beer. I take a big gulp of the drink and shiver as I swallow it.

"You don't like beer?" Karma asks in my ear. As soon as she speaks into my ear my body is once again covered with goose bumps. Man this girl is something else!

"I imagine this is what drinking piss must taste like." I say to Karma. She just laughs and pulls me closer to her.

"Well then, lets stop drinking piss and dance." Karma says as she pulls me out of the kitchen and into another room that is full of guys and girls grinding all over each other. I'm not sure I am drunk enough to enjoy this. Did I mention that I hate parties as much as beer AND running combined?

On the dance floor, Karma moves with the beat of the song and all I can do it watch her movements. I stand still on the floor for too long and Karma realizes I am uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. She steps closer to me and puts her hands on my hips. Its at that moment that the nervousness I was feeling melts away like a popsicle in the summer heat. I smile shyly at her and begin to move with the beat of the music and the assistance of Karma's hands.

Song after song plays on and Karma and I get lost in each other. We haven't stopped moving or looking at each other in what seems like hours. Who really knows how long we have been out here. All I know is that the more the songs play the closer the two of us get. Our bodies are pressed against each other and we are moving as one unit. The only space between us is the few inch gap of our lips. And I think that gap is getting smaller and smaller as the songs go. All I can focus on is the smell of her perfume that has an intoxicating effect on me, the way her body feels perfect against mine and the desire that continues to build in her eyes.

I feel Karma begin to close the gap between our lips. I feel my breathe catch as I know Karma is leaning in to kiss me. In the second right before our lips meet someone in the house screams

"COPS!"

The scream from some drunk guy shakes us out of our intoxicating encounter. Panic takes over the house and people start to scatter.

"Come on Amy we have to get out of here. I can't have an underage drinking charge on my record." Karma says to me in near panic. I can't quite understand why Karma is so nervous. She hasn't even been drinking, but I follow her any way. We slip out the back door and head across campus hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

As we walked across the campus hand in hand it was way to quiet for me. I couldn't stop worrying about what the beautiful girl next to me was thinking. Why did she want to leave the party so fast. She wasn't even drinking so why was she so worried about the cops being there. We wouldn't have been in trouble there couldn't do anything to us if we didn't register on the breathalyzer. As my mind was racing a million miles a minute, I began to notice the sweaty texture of my hand in Karma's hand. Was Karma nervous too?

"Karma, what are you thinking right now?" I ask quietly.

Karma didn't really reply to me. She just looked at me like a scared little girl. This was a side of Karma that I had never seen.

"Karma? What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Amy, I...I just don't know...back there at the party, I just kinda got lost in everything. Thats not like me."

Not really knowing what to say or totally understanding what she was talking about I just nodded my head.

We both stood there and I began to wish that maybe the drinking that I had done earlier was still in my system. I wanted to be courageous and say something comforting but instead I just looked at her and said nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just stood there like a statue.

Karma began to walk again seeing as I was obviously not one for creating much conversation.

"Karma, wait, what do you mean that you got lost and that its not like you?" I finally said to her. I have no idea why it took me so long to respond to her but it did.

"Amy, I don't know what it is about you, but something is different. I'm always in control and I use that control to get what I want to always be able to lead the conversation or interactions. But with you, its not like that. I find myself lost and not caring if I'm in control. I just get lost in the moment with you. That makes me feel awkward and I don't know what to do with it."

Still slightly shocked at all that was coming out of those beautiful lips of hers, I found the confidence to tell her that she had nothing to worry about and that being in the moment can be the best way to live.

The smile that followed her hearing those words, sent an energy right to my core. I couldn't believe how a simple smile could turn me on so much. How does this girl do this too me?

Karma walked closer to me and looked straight into my eyes. Her face was so close to mine that I could feel her nose touch mine. Karma took a step back and looked from my eyes to my lips and then back to my eyes. I knew she was going to kiss me or at least she wanted too. We both stood there still with fear.

In that moment all I could hear was Shane yelling at me "You didn't kiss her, what the hell is wrong with you?" I couldn't stand the thought of all the jokes he would make so I just decided to go for it. I leaned in and closed the gap between our mouths.


	6. Chapter 6

It was like 4th of July in my stomach when my lips touched Karma's. I couldn't believe the feeling that rushed through my body in that moment. I felt strong and weak at the same time. Never in my life have I felt anything close to that. I mean I've kissed other girls before but this time was something new and exciting. Something so intense that I lost all control of my thoughts, feelings and pretty much my muscle control. My legs went weak and I could feel them buckle under my weight.

It was at the moment my legs buckled that the connection between my lips and Karma's lips was lost. Because of my slight mishap Karma's lips connected with my nose. So this wonderful connection that was taking place between our lips was, just for a second, now occurring between Karma's full wonderful lips and my nose. Karma pulled back, in shock, and just stared at me wide eyed. I stood there returning the silence and wide eyes.

Karma busted out laughing. "Oh my God! That has to be the funniest thing that has ever happened during a first kiss. Amy, you are amazing." At that moment the relief that I felt from the awkwardness that seems to control my life was great. This girl who has seen me fly off a treadmill, act like a mute and now buckle under the intense feeling of her lips against mine still thinks that I am amazing. Is this real life? Is she for real can she really be ok with all the awkwardness I bring to the table.

"I'm so sorry. I feel like I am always making a fool of myself." I say to Karma while my face turns red.

"Don't be sorry! You never make a fool of yourself. Well, I mean when you fell off the treadmill that was pretty classic, but I mean that is what makes you you. And I like you."

It was at that moment I felt her lips against mine once again. And then felt her hands on my hips, pulling me closer to her. If I thought kissing her was like the 4th of July, I was wrong. Feeling my body pressed against hers was magical. It was beyonds words really.

"Let's go back to my room." Karma says to me as she backs away from our kiss and intertwines our hands together. She begins to walk towards the dorm and pulls me with her. I can't believe that this night is going in this direction. I thought we would dance, laugh and just enjoy each other. Maybe end with a kiss. But this, this was not what I was expecting.

As we entered the dorm I could feel my nerves increase by 10. Was I really going to have sex with Karma? The girl I watched on the elliptical day in and day and thought about hooking up with was the girl that was leading me towards her room. Is this real life? Is this REALLY happening to me? Can I actually be this lucky?

As we reach Karma's room she turns to me and flashes her wonderful smile and makes me forget about all the nerves that had seemed to over take me. "You are beautiful." I say to Karma.

Her face turns a slight shade of red when she hears my words. "Thanks, darling. You're pretty gorgeous yourself." She says back to me.

The moment her room door closes behind us Karma reconnects our lips. This time there is a passion, an urgency, and a desire that was not present earlier. We both allow our hands to clumsily fall all over each others body. The feeling of her skin against my hands while her lips caressed mine was enough to send me over the edge already. I'm not sure how long I'm gonna last before my center explodes. The feeling between my legs is the most intense thing I have ever experienced. The moans that are slipping out of Karma's mouth into mine tells me that she is probably feeling very similarly. This is going to be the best night of my college experience. My confidence is building with each of Karma's moans and the way she is basically trying to tear my clothes off of me isn't doing anything but encouraging me to forget my fears and hesitancies.

Next thing I know my shirt is coming up over my head and my pants are being unbuttoned and slowly removed. I follow her lead and begin to pull her tank top off of her. The moment her shirt is in my hand instead of on her body. I take a moment to step back and admire the beauty that is her body. That is when she reaches around her back and unclasp her bra. As it falls to the ground I can't stop myself from just looking at her and taking in her beauty. I can tell that she is beginning to feel uncomfortable with my staring, so I join our lips back together and allow my hands to graze her naked skin.

In that moment we both hear "Karma? Are you back already?" We both twist our heads at the same time the door knob begins to turn. "I didn't expect you to be back so early." Says Lauren, Karma's roommate, as she enters into the room. "Oh shit!" Lauren screams when she walks into the room to find Karma naked from the waist up and me standing in nothing but my underwear.

Before I even realize that my words are coming out of mouth instead of staying in my head I yell "Are you fucking kidding me?" All three of us stand there staring at each other not sure of what to do next. I think we are all just too shocked to move. At the moment I thought this situation couldn't get any more embarrassing Reagan, Liam, and Theo walk up behind Lauren.

"Damn, Karms you move fast huh?" Say Reagan when she realizes what is happening before her eyes.

At that moment Karma snaps out of her frozen state and covers her chest while she runs towards the door screaming "Get the hell out of here!"

As the door shuts Theo can be heard saying "Shit that girls fine. No wonder she's moving at the speed of light." Liam follows up with "Get it Karma. Do your thing!"

Once the door slams shut, Karma turns around to look at me. The look that is plastered across her face says everything. She is mortified, embarrassed and sorry for events that have just happened. I'm still standing there in complete shock. After what seems like forever, I bust out laughing. I can't control myself and end up doubling over with laughter.

"Are you seriously laughing right now?! That was horrible, not funny." Karma says to me.

"That was so awful that all I can do is laugh. I mean its not every day that a bunch of people you don't know get to see you in your underwear. Really this just seems to be how my life works. I told you awkwardness is the way of my life."

We both ended up laughing for a few more minutes. "I gotta be honest that whole thing was a mood killer. Wanna watch some Netflix?" I say to Karma.

"Sounds perfect to me" she replies.

"Any chance I can borrow something more comfortable to wear than those." I say as I point to my clothes on the floor.

"Of course, we wouldn't want anyone to walk in and see you in your undies. That would just be awful." She says with a wink as she walks to her dresser to get me pjs to wear.

We finish the evening cuddled on her bed watching season 3 of OITNB. As we finish episode 4 I look at Karma and say, "All in all this has to be the best night of my life."


End file.
